


Pearl's Black History class, except the students are the cast of Drawn Together

by Big_Boy_Writer



Category: Drawn Together (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Black Character(s), Crystal Gems, Dark Agenda, Gang Rape, Gem Sex, Historical, Missions Gone Wrong, New Year's Eve, New Years, Peanut Butter, Polski | Polish, Racism, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, School, Social Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Boy_Writer/pseuds/Big_Boy_Writer
Summary: Uh oh, looks like Pearl has gotten herself into one silly situation. How Will she ever get herself out of this one?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Pearl's Black History class, except the students are the cast of Drawn Together

Pearl happily walks through the halls, whistling a catching toon. She is on her way to teach a class about the history of black people. 

“I can’t wait to teach a new generation the important history that Black humans have contributed. Why do I care so much for one specific group of humans based on their skin color?… I don’t know! Ahhahaha!” Pearl gleefully says to herself, looking and sounding like a psycho to the nearby students.

“Awww man… That bitch is back.” A student of African descent comments, to his nearby friends. 

“God dangit, yall know what this means…” A blond-haired blue-eyed white guy with a thick Texan accent adds. 

They all nod a little while sighing.

“Boring ass three-hour black history classes…” They all say in unison.

Pearl looks over at the students and frowns. 

“It is NOT boring you little racists!! Just for that, your class is going to take up your lunch!” 

Pearl rounds a corner, with a smug Karen smile on her face. The student of African descent and the white student both look at each other. Evil smiles form across both of their faces, as their Asian girlfriends start giggling. 

“Wanna start another ‘race fight’ to get out of class again?” The African student asks, already knowing the answer. 

“You know it.” The white student replies. 

As Pearl is about to enter the classroom, she sees 5 teachers rush past her. 

“What’s going on?!” 

One of the teachers stops and turns to her.

“There’s another racially motivated brawl going on! Looks like more suspensions are in order…”

The teacher continues their run down the hall. Pearl huffed to herself a little. 

“Damn students… I hope they get beat by their parents.” 

After fantasizing about racist children being put in agony, Pearl enters the classroom. She has the moral high ground (In her head), and a smile faker than fake boobies. 

“Hello class, I hope you’re ready to feel guilty.” She happily announces, with her eyes closed because she wants to look professional. 

“Guilty?! Why would I feel guilty about my superior white royal slightly inbred genetics?!” A very royal sounding white woman yells.

Pearls eyes shoot open. 

“WHAT WAS THAT YOU-”

As Pearl gets a good look at the class she’ll be teaching, she quickly realizes something isn’t right. Her entire class is actually the cast of Drawn Together. 

“Hey teacher!” Spanky begins. “When are we going to talk about peanut butter?”

Foxy throws a leg bone from some Popeyes fried chicken at Spanky. 

“Shut your racist ass up you pig ass… Pig!!” 

Foxxy grabs another piece of chicken and eats it like a feral animal. 

Pearl starts gritting her teeth. 

“I WILL NOT TOLERATE-” 

“OOOGA BOOGA PEANUT BUTTER!!!!” Captain Hero screams angrily. 

“Guys!! Let the teacher teach!!” Whinged Xandir. 

“(Japanese speaking)” Ling Ling adds. 

Pearl lets out a long exaggerated sigh. 

“Thank you. Now, let us just get into the-”

Princess Clara starts loudly eating a piece of Chick-fil-A fried chicken. Pearl Karenly glares at her. 

“What?! I’m just eating a superior piece of fried chicken that was prepared using good white Christian values.”

Foxxy stands up and takes her top off. 

“Aint no white bitch gonna insult my people’s fried chicken!!!” 

Foxy tackles Clara to the ground. She gets a few punches in before Clara starts fighting back. Everyone, except for Pearl, forms a circle to watch the race fight. 

“Oogga boogga peanut butter!!!” Captain Hero again yells, now dressed in blackface. 

“Good call Hero!” Wooldoor replies while pulling out a jar of peanut butter. “Now is the perfect time to spread peanut butter all over my cock!” 

As Wooldoor spreads the brown creamy goodness all over his crotch, Toot starts sniffing. Her eyes are immediately drawn to said peanut butter covered crotch, as she licks her lips.

“Oh fuck yeah! Food and dick! My two favorite things!!!” 

Wooldoor immediately starts panicking.

“Oh no, not again!!!”

The classroom is quickly trashed as Toot starts chasing Wooldoor around. The insane sight almost gives Pearl a panic attack. 

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!?!”

Jew Producer kicks the classroom door open.

“Vengeance you cunt!!” 

This just confuses Pearl even more.

“FOR WHAT?!” 

Jew Producer walks up to her with his arms crossed. 

“You tell me… NAZI!!!” 

Jew Producer pulls out a picture of Pearl dressed up in a Nazi Uniform. Pearl’s heart sinks.

“T-T-THAT’S PHOTOSHOPPED!!!” 

Jew Producer Jewly glares at her. 

“Oh yeah? Is that why the German historic society lists that YOU killed my Polish Grandparents?!” Jew Producer screams, getting in her face. 

Pearl is now sweating like a Celebrity when asked about Epstein's Island. 

“NOT TRUE!!! ONLY JEWS were…” 

Pearl just realized playing the Jew card wouldn’t work on Jew Producer. 

“You won’t bitch your way out of this one Pearl! It’s time for you to get what’s been coming!” 

Jew Producer snaps his fingers, and 3 big naked Polish men walk in. They have giant 26-inch Polish cocks, and very friendly personalities. 

“Please forgive us, but we are going to banda rzepak you.” One of the Polish men politely explains.

Pearl gulps and attempts to jump through a window. Her anorexic vegan body just slams against the glass, and she lands back first on the ground. When she recovers, the three Polish men start approaching her. 

“OH NON-EXISTENT GOD, SOMEONE HELP ME!!” 

None of the Drawn Together cast members help. Spanky even starts recording with a video camera. Hell, just to add insult to injury, he starts playing the “Niggerz Bop DuckTales Theme Song” from his cell phone. 

“This is going to be one weird porno, but it’s worth it! Ah ha ha ha!!!” Spanky chuckles. 

Pearl can only scream as she is politely banda rzepak-ed by the Polish men. Jew Producer laughs to himself as he has finally avenged his Polish ancestors. 

While the rzepak is happening, the sounds of a race fight, a peanut butter blowjob, and Captain Hero screaming “Ooga Booga Peanut Butter” are heard in the background. 

**Author's Note:**

> PEANUT BUTTER!!!!!


End file.
